Conventional rail cars run by utilizing electric power supplied via an overhead line or a third rail. On the other hand, hybrid rail cars have been developed. The hybrid rail cars are equipped with battery units and use electric power from an overhead line and electric power stored in the battery units.
The hybrid rail cars run using the electric power from the overhead line when the hybrid rail cars run on a train line where the overhead line is placed. Meanwhile, the hybrid rail cars run using the electric power stored in the battery units where no overhead line is placed along the train line.